Funnel of Love
by LenaCalibrator
Summary: Y él se resume en dedos temblorosos, mordiéndose el labio para no dejar escapar el dolor de su tráquea, rodillas a punto de ceder. Pero él puede observar la tormenta que se lleva a cabo en los ojos de Kageyama, tan fría y desolada.


La cancion en la que me inspire para este Os se llama _Funnel Of Love_ de _Wanda Jackson (ft The Cramps)_

* * *

A veces se pregunta en qué punto comenzó todo.

Tsukishima Kei después de todo es una persona analítica y no es la primera vez que se propone estos pensamientos pero siente que esta vez puede profundizar más en ellos.

Aunque suelen decir que el amor no tiene lógica; o eso ha escuchado de su madre.

A veces solo puede recordar la estrofa de aquella canción.

 _«Mi mente esta en blanco, mi cabeza da vueltas y vueltas a medida que profundizo en el embudo del amor»_

Y solo puede reírse porque de igual manera esa canción suena en su mente desde que Tobio Kageyama es algo más. Algo más de lo que jamás nadie haya imaginado. Ni el mismo lo sabía.

Y ah, Kageyama con esos ojos tan azules, tan profundos que en algún punto comenzaron a ahogarlo en un océano de pensamientos.

Comenzó a hacerlo enojar más, mucho más en gran medida.

Y vamos, que le encantaba molestar a Kageyama (incluido Hinata en el combo) desde que los conoció en primer año, ser sarcástico con ellos, más con Kageyama que se enojaba más fácilmente, era realmente satisfactorio para él, como el otro intentaba defenderse o solamente se zampaba la leche para ignorarlo.

Era y es algo realmente divertido porque el mismo se considera alguien bromista, bueno un poco de bromas pesadas con una pizca de humor negro, una gran cantidad de sal y limón.

Tsukishima de repente se da cuenta que lo observa, y ese no es el problema, No. Porque él es alguien así, es algo que necesita hacer, aprender los gestos de los otros tanto para poder conectar mejor con sus compañeros y conocer sus hábitos tanto como para molestar e irritar al rey y la reina como a sus dos molestos sempais.

Se da cuenta que, para finales de primer año, en las despedidas, en esas en las que hasta él siente nervios (pero no va a aceptar) como el trio ruidoso que conforma Hinata y el dúo de segundo se han puesto a llorar y rogarles que no se vayan, al ver graduar a los de tercero se da cuenta que termina observando a Kageyama, sus movimientos, sus dedos, su porte firme, sus labios e inclusive sus ojos y cree que ahí pudieron haber comenzado sus problemas.

Relativamente entrando a segundo se da cuenta que sigue observado más a Kageyama, más de lo que debería y le gustaría admitir.

Y termina regañándose mentalmente, apartándose, obligándose a tener un raciocino a aquel malestar en el estómago y porque tiene la necesidad de observar a cada momento y molestar más al rarito bebe leche con su reina del sol.

Y hay algo que le empieza a retumbar en la mente, le da escozor como si hubieran vertido alcohol en las heridas, solo que él no tenía heridas ni porque sentirlas. Y es que se da cuenta que le tiene un poco de envidia a Hinata, y no es que no lo supiera, ellos eran tan contrarios, la luna y el sol, tan distintos que Hinata hacia brillar todo mientras el solo parecía dar una tenue luz.

A medida que pasa el segundo año, los partidos siguen, sus esfuerzos no son invisibles, pero aún hay fallas e inevitablemente terminan perdiendo un partido y duele, se ha enganchado tanto al vóley (más de lo que le gustaría admitir) que le duele por igual.

Y él se resume en dedos temblorosos, mordiéndose el labio para no dejar escapar el dolor de su tráquea, rodillas a punto de ceder. Pero él puede observar la tormenta que se lleva a cabo en los ojos de Kageyama, tan fría y desolada.

Y Kageyama parece estar en la deriva, en una ciudad perdida bajo el mar, como si fuera la mismísima Atlántida y él, el hombre que desea descubrir y navegar por sus calmas aguas silenciosas. Mitigando el dolor silencioso que se ahoga ahí.

Intenta nadar y nadar desesperadamente y llegar hasta él, pero él no es bueno nadando, ni es bueno dando ánimos.

Y lo único que pudo hacer al final de todo fue ir a la máquina expendedora y conseguir un poco de leche, decirle que lo hizo bien, muy bien, como solo un rey podría hacerlo -Kageyama parece enojarse- y no es su intención, se da cuenta que lo ha hecho y solo puede poner la leche en su cara e irse.

Así nace un nuevo y extraño rito para ambos y es que Kageyama también es alguien observador. Entregarse leche o pequeñas rebanadas de shortcake de fresa, cada que perdían un partido, cada que alguno parecía herido o se escondía detrás del orgullo que ya no tenían.

Y ambos se sorprendían al darse cuenta que sabían mucho del otro, respecto a sus hábitos y a su forma de actuar.

Es un secreto. Uno que ninguno de los dos se atrevió a decir, porque en principio era extraño. En segundo ambos eran estúpidos y pensaban que se estaban volviendo locos, en tercero no sabían que hacer, si decirlo en voz alta o preguntar, pero daba miedo, cuando el silencio era más cómodo, mientras más silencio había menos mundo en él.

Sigue rememorando el cuándo, el que y el cómo. El peso en sus piernas le está empezando a cobrar factura y cree que le darán calambres en cualquier momento, pero no le molesta, en absoluto.

Sus dedos enredándose en los cabellos negros de Kageyama, delineando, trazando pequeños mimos mientras este duerme. Era domingo y como siempre ambos pasaban el día juntos, en casa viendo series, durmiendo alejados del mundo, había un documental sobre dinosaurios y es algo que Tsukishima no puede dejar pasar.

Kageyama acepta su pequeño gusto que nunca parece tener intenciones de desaparecer (menos porque Tsukishima es un arqueólogo) y Tsukishima sabe que lo quiere tanto como para sentarse junto a él en el sillón, pretendiendo tener interés, y no es que no lo tenga.

Tsukishima recuerda cuando comenzaban a salir, en esos momentos que intentaban aprender más uno del otro dejando de lado la incomodidad al pensar que no iba a funcionar, cuando Tsukishima trataba dejar de ser tan sarcástico y bromista mientras Kageyama sopesaba poco a poco los pequeños cambios.

Cuando Tsukishima se enteró que Kageyama tenía un grave problema al intentar probar todos los sabores de leche y cuando dice todos, se refiere a TODOS. Kageyama también aprendía sobre dinosaurios y no es que le interesaran es que le confesó (mientras estaba borracho) que le gusta preguntarle sobre ellos porque, si bien en un principio Tsukishima actuaba reacio, cuando se dejaba llevar, cuando fluía, parecía tan feliz, parecía que había estrellas en sus ojos y parecía ser el espacio o la luna, Kageyama no sabía expresarse bien.

Hasta ahora, incluso aceptaba ver un maratón sobre películas de dinosaurios o documentales, aunque no entendiera tanto, decía que después de un rato cuando Tsukishima era absorto por el programa, él era absorto por Tsukishima.

Recuerda los primeros días cuando Kageyama no podía pronunciar el nombre de algunos dinosaurios y Tsukishima le hacía burla.

Recuerda que después de ese partido en segundo año, después de esos intercambios secretos, se encontraba observando al otro hasta que el otro también volteaba a verlo y cruzaban miradas mientras rehuían desesperadamente de la mirada del otro.

Nuevamente, el nervio estaba ahí, las despedidas de sus senpais. Tal vez Tsukishima seguía haciéndole burla a Noya o a Tanaka teniendo respeto por Ennoshita, quizá se había suavizado un poco, o era por la compañía de Kageyama que a su vez era afectado por un mar de emociones por parte de Hinata.

No lo sabe, de igual manera Kageyama parecía hundirse en un mar de despedidas.

Tsukishima siempre ha sentido un poco de envidia de Hinata, tanto porque él es simplemente estúpido para algo más que no sea vóley y no piensa, solo actúa como un animal, sin medir sus palabras, sin miedo.

Y Porque Hinata brilla, irradia, quema como la lava, en resumidas palabras es el sol.

Y él es él. Y es estúpido porque se ahoga en las inseguridades, porque Kageyama sonríe, tenue como un día soleado, tranquilo cuando Hinata le sonríe con esa sonrisa tan brillante que cree lo dejara ciego, pero parece que es suficiente para alumbrarlo.

Se pregunta si el podría hacer sonreír a Kageyama, si el podrá alumbrar una noche para Kageyama.

Entonces Kageyama lo ve a los ojos, le sonríe, tranquilo.

Tsukishima se siente como una de esas chicas locas enamoradas.

Y en su cabeza solo puede sonar un verso. _«Es una sensación tan loca me pongo débil de las rodillas»_

El respiro de Kageyama tan suave, llama su atención y se da cuenta que igual y no está recordando las cosas en orden cronológico, pero eso no importa porque puede oler a Kageyama y huele a sal, a mar.

Recuerda nuevamente los nervios, su tercer año y último, Hinata llora tendido, Yamaguchi solo suelta débiles lágrimas en silencio (Junto con Hitoka que ha crecido para ser una buena mujer) Kageyama contiene las lágrimas y se muerde el labio y el solo trata de enterrar todo, dentro muy dentro.

Ya no estará en esa cancha, en la que aprendió a amar el vóley, en la que puso esfuerzo y sudor, donde le ayudaron, le enseñaron y apoyaron.

Ya no habrá más días ahí, en Karasuno.

No más miradas silenciosas, pequeñas rebanadas ni leches en un contenedor cuadricular después de que todos hayan salido en secreto para luego alcanzarlos, no habrá más silencios de complicidad.

Pero la pequeña (no tan pequeña) emoción que siente en su pecho al escuchar que irán a la misma universidad está ahí, presente y no puede disimularlo y termina haciéndole una broma a él y a Hinata porque ambos entraron por beca deportiva mientras él entro por sus méritos académicos y la beca deportiva.

Tsukishima puede decir que lamentablemente el dúo de raros lo sigue a la universidad, pero se siente feliz detrás de esas palabras.

En la universidad, cuando Tsukishima decidió estudiar Geología y Kageyama kinesiología cuando los estudios los consumían y el vóley les exigía más, Kageyama se exigía también y terminó lastimándose la rodilla en pleno partido.

Demasiado cliché, todo fue tan rápido y tan lento, de un momento a otro todo era en cámara lenta para pasar a ser tan rápido que solo se sintió aturdido al ver a Kageyama en el suelo, abrazando su rodilla, gritando de dolor, los dedos le temblaban, las palabras de atoraron en su garganta como si fuera bilis y solo pudo ver como Kageyama era auxiliado por Hinata y los demás de su equipo.

Después de eso todo pasó en un parpadeo, no sabe que pasó realmente, puesto que cuando reaccionó estaba frente a Kageyama, en el hospital junto con todos los del equipo.

Y la tristeza era tanta que asfixiaba.

Y es que cuando Kageyama estaba triste, hundido en la melancolía, parecía contagiarla como si fuera un virus que entra por el torrente sanguíneo y se aferra a sus huesos y puede sentirlo, sentir su dolor como si fuese suyo y el solo quería darle la cura.

Kageyama estaba perdido, había perdido una parte de él, como si le hubieran arrancado una extremidad, como si le privaran de aire.

Recordar esos tiempos, y es algo que no es muy grato. Pero ahora que han pasado años, que ambos se han recuperado y Kageyama puede jugar vóley con los debidos cuidados y el calentamiento máximo, asistiendo a pequeñas terapias, ve hacia atrás y se da cuenta que a veces el dolor es necesario.

Inclusive recuerda que sucedió en segundo año de universidad, la vez que terminaron agarrándose a golpes porque Tsukishima en un intento de ayudarlo terminó haciéndolo enojar, se sentía muy mal después de todo el solo quería ayudar a Kageyama y solo terminó haciendo lo incorrecto y lo más estúpido.

Ambos en el suelo, cara a cara, agitados del forcejeo, mirándose a los ojos retadoramente, sintiendo el aliento del otro tan rápido y simplemente Tsukishima jamás había estado tan cerca de él.

Puede ver sus ojos azules hirviendo, sus cejas ceñudas y a este punto ya lo sabe, con verlo a los ojos lo sabe; esta estúpidamente e irremediablemente enamorado.

 _Su cabeza vieja es un tamborileo a medida que profundiza en el amor._

Y por primera vez puede decir que actuó como un animal, quizá fue la excitación, la adrenalina quizá. No lo sabe, pero lo que sabe es que sus labios se habían estampado contra los de Kageyama y este en vez de quitarse o empujarlo, respondió.

Respondió el beso. Su beso. Tsukishima cree entrar en alerta porque no es lo que esperaba, quizá esperaba que lo golpeara, pero no esto (quizá en un pequeño rincón de su mente lo esperaba).

El beso es duro, no es dulce no, es duro y excitante y Tsukishima no lo desea de otra manera.

Y es que le encanta que Kageyama responda a sus exigencias, son torpes en aquel beso y realmente no esperaba que fuera de otra manera, incluso ahora ha conocido todo tipo de besos, los dulces, los de tristeza, con sabor a sal, con sabor a algodón de azúcar pero sus favoritos son los rojos, como el picante, excitantes.

Ambos son algo rudos, pero saben ser dulces cuando es el momento, el indicado. Como cuando en las mañanas del domingo terminan en pijama bailando alguna canción lenta, pegados el uno al otro, lento, sin prisas, sin que el mundo importe.

O cuando los viernes en secreto, en casa suelen poner algo de música en aleatorio, cierran los ojos y bailan, se dejan llevar.

Recuerda un día estar bailando de esa manera, dejándose llevar por You're the one that I want, sintiendo la risa salir de lo más profundo de sus entrañas y la felicidad emanar de sus poros, pudo dejar de escuchar a Kageyama bailar y al abrir los ojos tenia esos ojos azules sobre él, viéndolo a él con ojos tan azules y brillantes como la vía láctea, una sonrisa más embobada y su estúpida camisa que reza "hombre de leche"

Cuando Kageyama se ha dado cuenta que le observaba solo pudo susurrar que era lo más hermoso que había visto en su vida, todo sonrojado y vergüenza andante.

La canción cambia y ahora puede escuchar a _Wanda Jackson_ cantando _Funnel of Love_

 _«Intente e intente correr y esconderme incluso intente huir»_

Y sin duda piensa que es su canción, su duda sabe que intentó huir de Kageyama. Pero al final fue atrapado.

Simplemente una nueva estrofa dice la verdad.

 _«Simplemente no puedes huir del embudo del amor, es seguro que llegara algún día.»_

Las cosas son difíciles, la vida es difícil y a veces uno es más difícil con la vida, pero simplemente cuando tienes a alguien que con tan solo verlo te hace explotar el corazón(o te saca de tus casillas) porque aún tienen problemas, de sarcasmo porque aún es divertido molestarlo.

Las veces que terminaron tomando leche y café en medio de la noche en la azotea de su casa, rememorando el pasado cuando comenzaron a vivir juntos y creían que no iba a funcionar y el miedo los carcomía. Cuando en su intento de hacer la convivencia tan amena terminaban haciendo lo contrario porque por alguna razón debían ser los reyes de la contradicción.

Pero cuando volvían a la cama, se daban la espalda enojados queriéndose disculpar o que el otro se disculpara y caían irremediablemente en el sueño para despertar abrazados, cuando alguno de los dos despertaba primero admirando al otro y esperando a que el otro se despertara para susurrar un débil lo siento y corresponder un suave beso, para ir ambos al baño lavarse los dientes y sonreírse el uno al otro. En secreto.

Pero Kageyama toma su atención mientras se remueve entre sus piernas, el documental a punto de acabar, solo el sonido de la Tv, sintiendo los labios del otro en su cuello, suspirando.

Kageyama suele decir que Tsukishima siempre sabe dónde besarle. Aun cuando él no lo sabe.

Así que Kageyama espera hacer lo mismo por él.


End file.
